This is my Life
by fanfic1975
Summary: One-shot. Steph gets ready to tell Ranger something important and the story of how she got there. First fanfac. please read


**This is my first fanfiction story. I don't claim to be a professional, I just like to write. Please be honest on your reviews, but not cruel. Positive and negative feedback welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Janet Evanovich's characters nor am I making any money off this. I am just playing with the guys!**

Chapter 1—looking back

My name is Stephanie Plum, and I am a bounty hunter. I go by many nicknames such as Babe; Bombshell, Bomber, Beautiful, Angel. Once upon a time my on again off again boyfriend, Joe Morelli, called me Cupcake. Those days are in the past. Joe and I broke up for the final time about 8 months ago. I couldn't take the back and forth anymore, Joe wanted a wife and family while all I wanted was to fly. The thought of being married to Joe makes me break out in hives and start itching.

Many times Joe would yell and scream at me that I didn't know what I was doing and I needed to quit and marry him. Joe had the support of my mother. She never fails to tell me what a disappointment I was. Other people's daughters never do what I do and in her eyes I would never be enough. Helen Plum was too concerned what the 'burg thought of her than me. I try not to let it bother me but sometimes it gets hard.

Ranger or Ricardo Carlos Mansco is my mentor, best friend, sometime boss, and one time lover. Ranger is the one that always calls me Babe and he never fails to make me feel protected. Ranger owned a security company called RangeMan and had a bunch of ex-military works for him. All these guys were my friends and I would do anything for them. I had named them the Merry Men.

Joe didn't like that I was a bounty hunter. He thought that it was too dangerous and that I wasn't very good at my job. Okay, I really wasn't that good but I was lucky. I had a near 100% capture rate. I loved my job, I didn't like when I rolled around in garbage or when I was stalked and kidnapped but to me it was all part of the job. Another part of my life that Joe didn't like was that I hung out with Ranger and the Merry Men. Joe called them all mercenaries and thugs. They were my friends and had protected me so many times, I loved them all only in the "brother" sense. I could never be what Joe wants, and now he is dating a school teacher who wants the same things that he does. I am happy for him. He is a good guy just not the guy for me.

Right before my break up with Joe, Ranger left to go "in the wind"; which really means that he is on a government mission that he can't talk about. I understand that, and wouldn't want him to get into trouble because of me. He came to my apartment right before he left to say goodbye. I woke up in the middle of the night and felt the back of my neck tingling, a sure sign that Ranger is close. When I got up he was sitting in "his" chair by my bed watching me sleep. He told me he was leaving and didn't know for how long and to contact Tank, his right hand man, if I needed anything.

After he left that night, I really started thinking about my life. I knew that I was in love with him but I also loved Joe. With Joe it was more of kind of love for a friend, which led to me breaking up with him. I knew nothing could happen between Ranger and me because he always had qualifiers when he told me that he loved me. Like "my love comes with a condom, not a ring" or "my life doesn't lend itself to relationships." What he doesn't understand is that we already have a relationship and he just doesn't know it. He is always there for me, helps me with cases, and protects me.

The morning after our breakup, I headed to the bonds office to see if I had any files. Connie, the office manager, didn't have any files for me and Lula wasn't in yet. Lula was an ex-ho and has been my friend ever since I found her almost dead on my balcony. Since then I found her the job at my cousin's bond office doing the filing and riding shotgun with me on the lower skips. Since I didn't have any work, I decided to take a short vacation to my favorite spot and think about what I wanted out of my life.

I made a few calls so people didn't think that I was kidnapped again. I called my dad and Tank, Ranger's second in command. Those two, along with the girls from the bonds office would let everyone else know.

I spent five days at Pleasant Point, walking the beach and trying to think. I did a little shopping and a lot of resting. When I left I was refreshed and determined. I had decided to get stronger, learn the ropes and get better at my job. I knew just who to ask too. I returned to Trenton and headed to Haywood, the block where RangeMan was located. I fobbed my way into the underground parking lot and up to the 5th floor when the offices were. I went right to Tanks office and we had a long talk.

I told Tank what I wanted and how I wanted to proceed. The look on his face at first was totally funny. I think I shocked him by offering to cut my sweets and to exercise. We came up with a plan: I would move into one of the apartments on the 4th floor and start my training right away. I would learn all aspects of bounty hunting. In addition to the running, strength training, training with my gun; I would learn take down techniques, martial arts, lock picking, plus all the sides of the security business. Hector even promised to teach me Spanish. The Merry Men all were excited to help me start training.

I was going to better myself and nothing was going to stop me.

Chapter 2—8 months of training

The last eight months have been tough. Right away I moved my meager belonging to RangeMan and my training started. Bobby, one of the core members of the team and the company medic, designed a workout schedule for me. He also helped me keep to it. Lester, Hector, Cal, Woody, Hal, Vince, and Tank all took turns showing me how to do various tasks and made sure that I was okay. At night I was exhausted and fell into bed sound asleep.

The guys never let me down. They made sure that I was as strong as I could be. I could even take some of them down. I remember the first time it did it. I was sparing with Hal and it was going pretty good. The guys were calling out pointers to me and I was doing pretty well. For one split second Hal's attention was distracted and that's when I got him. I swept his feet out from under him and put him in a hold. Hal was great about it; he and the other Merry Men that were there all congratulated me. It felt so good to accomplish that.

I do have to admit that I love the change in my body. I have never been overweight, but at times I did have a few extra pounds. Now my body was sculpted and toned. My old clothes were hanging on my body; it gave me an excuse to go shopping. I think Lula and I closed down the mall that day.

Thanks to the language lesson I was fluent in Spanish. There would be no more not understanding what Ranger would whisper to me anymore. I couldn't wait until I told him, or maybe I should just surprise him with it.

Other changes I made in my life had to do with my mother. It was a typical Sunday night dinner and as I sat there mom went on and on about how I let my only chance at happiness go when I broke up with Morelli. She ragged on about how I would never be happy and never get married or have kids. I finally blew! Total rhino mode coming up.

I yelled at her that she doesn't accept me, will never accept me. I told her that unless she could accept that I will never give up bounty hunting, would never give up Ranger and the guys, and would never-ever marry Morelli, I wouldn't be coming back there again. My parents were speechless when I went off, but I did catch a hint of a smile on my dad's face. Grandma Mazer just sat there encouraging me. I love my grandma. My mother shook off her shock and told me that unless I agreed with her that she wouldn't bake me any more desserts. I just laughed; it had been a long time since I had a dessert. On the plus side, if I did want a dessert Ella (Ranger housekeeper and mother hen to all the guys) made just as good of one's, if not better, than her anyway.

As I left that night I got a big hug out of my dad and told me to call him at the club and we would get together for lunch soon. He also told not to worry about my mother; she will never change and just do what makes me happy. Grandma gave me a hug and told me she was proud of me for standing up to mom finally. On the drive back to Haywood I felt like the world had been lifted from my shoulders.

The guys met me in the garage and asked me what happened. We all headed up to my apartment to have a few beers and I told them about my night. Needless to say, the guys were very proud of me and with how I reacted and told me that they were my family and not to worry about my mom.

Now if I could stop worrying about Ranger, things would be great in my life. Ranger has been gone for a little over 8 months and I missed him.

Chapter 3-Ranger comes home

It's amazing how easy it is to bring in skips when you have had training. I don't bring in too many these days. As I finished my training Tank approached me with an offer. It turns it out that I had a knack for finding things in searches that not many other people find. Tank thinks that my spidey sense helps me do it. I turned in my notice at Vinnie's and began working with the guys.

So now I am a full time RangeWoman; I was the first one and according to the guys I would be the only one. I have many duties at RangeMan; searches, surveillance-which I hate, picking up skips, and I also have taken over some of the paperwork that Tank and Ranger share. I worry what Ranger will say when he gets home but Tank, Lester and Bobby told me not to worry about it, that he will be happy.

Today started out like every other day, up at 5am to head to the gym, shower and on the 4th floor by 8am for the morning meeting. The meetings were really the down side of working here, they are always so boring and I really try to pay attention. Sometimes it doesn't work out that entire well and end up very bored.

Tank is talking and I am barley listening until I hear Ranger name, then I am all ears; turns out that Ranger is coming home. I feel many emotions coming up to surface; excitement, nervousness and mostly happiness. After the meeting I head to my cubicle and tried to work but it was impossible. Ranger was coming home. I struggled through the rest of the day, not really sure if I got any work done or not. As I headed up to my apartment all I could think of is seeing Ranger again and finally telling him how I feel. I decided that I will not hold back any more.

Chapter 4-feelings

Ranger was expected to be home in 15 minutes and I was nervous. I hoped that Tank had told him that I was now living in the building; otherwise, he wouldn't know where I am. Ten minutes left until he is here. Why is the time going so slow, it has seemed to have slowed down considerably. Finally, it was time. I don't know what I should do. Should I wait down here for him to come and find me or should I go up to 7?

As I was debating I heard a chuckle behind me. I spun around and there Ranger stood.

"Ranger!"

"You have to be more aware of your surroundings, Babe."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I missed you. How are you doing? Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Babe, I missed you too. And yes I am okay and doing better now that I can see you." Ranger told me. I looked him over; I noticed that he looked tired and a bit leaner. I couldn't help it, I needed to hold him and make sure that he was ok.

I ran over to him and hugged him tight. He must have been surprised because he stumbled back a bit but grabbed on and held on tight to me.

"Ranger, has Tank told you about my training?"

"Yes, he gave me an update on the drive here. Proud of you, Babe." I felt warm and tingly, just with those simple words my whole world lightens up. I know that I have to tell him.

"Thank you, Ranger. I have something that I need to tell you." I was so nervous; my heart was pounding against my chest.

He looked at me a hitched up an eyebrow and waited for me to continue.

"After you left I broke up with Morelli for good. I took some time to decide what I wanted to do with my life. I went to your guys and they helped me train, I hate to admit it but I actually like doing the workouts now. So much has changed but one thing that has never changed is my feelings for you." I know I was rambling but I didn't know what to do to stop it. I was pacing back and forth in front of him.

Ranger walked up to me and gently grabbed my arms. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I love you; I am in love with you. I know that your life doesn't lead to relationships but I am hoping that you will give us a try. I don't want to go another day without you with me." I said in all of a rush. I couldn't look at him. I sat staring at the carpet.

The longer that he didn't say anything the more worried I got. I pulled away from him and started walking away.

"Don't worry about it Ranger, I will get over it. I knew you would never feel the same way. Do you want think we could still work together? I really need my—"

Ranger grabbed me from behind and twirled me around. He pulled my heads toward his kissing me. I was shocked at first but then started kissing him back. What started out as a little rough soon turned passionate.

When we finally came up for air Ranger looked me in the eye and said "I love you, too Babe. I don't want to be without you too. This was my last mission. I am free of the government and all I have to do is take care of you and RangeMan now. I want us to have a life together."

I pulled him close and held him. All my dreams are coming true right now. I don't know if we will ever get married and have kids, but I do know that if we do we will be in it together.

Chapter 5—epi

It has been 5 years since Ranger and I admitted our feeling for each other. Even though we knew each for a few years Ranger and I took time in our relationship and didn't rush anything. We continued to work together but we would have date nights. I keep the apartment on 4 for about 5 months, then it seemed like we were spending more and more time on 7 so we decided to move me up there.

After being in a relationship for close to a year Ranger took us on vacation to Miami to see Julie, his daughter. I had met her a few years before during the Scrog incident. We spent a week basking in the sun and just relaxing. Ranger took me to meet the guys at RangeMan Miami but he didn't work. On the last night we were there we both got dressed up and he took me out for a romantic dinner and the night out dancing. When we got home he dropped to his knees and asked me to marry him. I about screamed yes!

We were married 4 months later at Pleasant Point. It was a small beach wedding with just our family and close friends. My mother still wouldn't accept me or me being with Ranger so we didn't have much contact with her and she wasn't invited to the wedding. My dad and Val's family were there though. We honeymooned in Paris for two weeks. We had a great time; I feel more in love with him than I could ever think was possible.

After the first year of marriage I found out that I was pregnant. Ranger couldn't have been happier. It was an easy pregnancy with little cravings and it was picture perfect. Ranger took such good care of me. I had to put my foot down a time or two when he would get carried away. Thankfully the guys were here to help. Bobby even freshened up on maternity procedures just in case he would have to deliver!

Our son was born early morning weighing in at 7 pounds 4 ounces. He looked just like his daddy. Dark brown eyes, but his skin was just a bit lighter than Rangers. We named him Ricardo Carlos the third and we called him Tre. My dad couldn't be happier that he finally has a grandson. He visits often; he is excited to teach him how to fish and can't wait until he is a little older.

At the beginning of my pregnancy I gave up all field assignments and stay tucked in the office. The guys surprised me with my own office next to Rangers. We shared a bathroom and could go through to each other's offices. I loved it. After Tre was born the guy renovated my office a bit. Now there is a portable crib, toys and other baby items. It works out well; when Tre is napping it's easy to hear him while we were in Carlos' office. Tre spent all his time down on 4 with us. The men loved him. They will show up in our offices and pop him out of his crib, or where ever he happened to be, and take him with to their office and it could be hours before we see him again. He has many uncles that love him.

Tre is now 2 ½ and is excited for his new baby brother or sister. Yep! We are expecting again. Now! We are on our way to the hospital to have our baby boy or baby girl. We decided not to find out the sex of our new baby. We wanted it a surprise.

Labor went fine, as fine as labor can. I was tired and worn out but Ranger had been great. I truly have a great husband and he is a wonderful father. Now our family is complete with the birth of our baby girl. She weighed in at 6 pounds 12 ounces. She has my eyes and curly unruly hair but otherwise she looked like Ranger.

As everyone came to see us, I heard talking from the guys about buying more guns and chastity belts. My poor daughter is going to have a rough time when it's time to start dating with her daddy and all these uncles. Julie is eighteen now, and already having problems in Miami. Maybe Julie will have some pointers for her when she gets older. Julie is on the plane on the way here right now to meet her baby sister, she can't wait.

I couldn't be happier.

**And there it is. Please let me know what you think!**

**~fanfic1975**


End file.
